Janet van Dyne
' Janet van Dyne' (Wasp) is the daughter of world-renowned scientist Vernon van Dyne. Early in her life, she was a flighty, self-centered dilettante living luxuriously on her father's fortune. She had an on-and-off romantic relationship with the world-renowned soldier-of-fortune called Paladin. After Janet's father was murdered, she contacted Henry Pym. She told Pym of her resolve to bring her father's killer to justice. Pym revealed his secret identity to Janet, and Janet underwent a biochemical process involving his Pym Particles, granting her superhuman powers. Relatives *Vernon van Dyne - father *Blaine van Dyne - paternal uncle *Amelia van Dyne - paternal aunt-by-marriage *Henry Pym - ex-husband *Nadia van Dyne - step-daughter *Ultron - self-declared "son" *Jocasta Vi Quitéria - "daughter-in-law" *Alkhema - "daughter-in-law" *Vision - "grandson" Powers Size Manipulation: Due to long-term exposure to Pym Particles, Janet can reduce herself in size, down to the dimensions of the insect from which she takes her name, roughtly 0.5 inches in height. She usually chooses not to retain her standard density while at this reduced mass but can choose to do so at will. The lost mass is shunted to a pocket dimension for later retrieval. Additionally, her strength is boosted while she is at reduced size, to the extent that she can bend a one-inch diameter steel bar. Her size allows her to be easily unnoticed in most cases, allowing her to become stealthy in some cases. In addition to being able to shrink, Janet can grow significantly as well. The growth process requires the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extra-dimensional source. This extra-dimensional mass fortifies all of her cellular tissues, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight and granting her superhuman strength. Perhaps due to the bodily strains that her ex-husband experiences as a side-effect of such powers, Janet uses this power only in emergencies, preferring to shrink to her wasp-sized form. Bio-Synthetic Wings: Due to small implanted insect wings, Janet can fly at incredibly fast speeds. These are functional when she reduces herself in height and can remain so until reaching a height that is nearly a foot shorter than her normal height. Her flight speed can also allow her to gain a form of superhuman relfexes and agility, being able to easily evade targets and attacks. Wasp's Sting: Janet can generate powerful bio-electric blasts from her hand that have been shown to be capable of cutting through high-density structures and is able to cause extreme pain to superhumanly strong and highly durable beings and can pierce their skin. Insect Control: Through the use of her retractable antennae, Janet can communicate with adn control certain higher insects. She rarely chooses to utilize this power, however. Abilities Talented Fashion Designer: Janet is a very talented fashion designer. During her early days as the Wasp, Janet would constantly make new costumes for herself and wear different ones for almost every new mission. Over the years, her talent earned her great acclaim in the fashion world. Janet's talents also extend to designing costumes for other superheroes. Multilingual: Janet can speak fluent English, Spanish, Hungarian, French, and Italian. She has also taught herself to speak the language of the Microverse. Expert Combatant: Janet has adapted a special kind of hand-to-hand combat that was created by Henry Pym. This type of fighting takes advantage of the fighter's insect-like size against a much larger form and physique enabling them to strike pressure points before the opponent even realizes what's happening. She is also trained in multiple martial arts and unarmed combat fields by Captain America, making her an adept combatant. Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Size Alteration Category:Flight Category:Wings Category:Electrokinesis Category:Entomopathy Category:Fashion Design Category:Spanish Language Category:Hungarian Language Category:French Language Category:Italian Language Category:Martial Arts Category:Unarmed Combat